starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Período Entre-Guerras Sith
O Período Entre-Guerras Sith foi um período histórico ocorrido entre os eventos das Velhas Guerras Sith e as Novas Guerras Sith. Linha do tempo *3.950 ABY **Fim das Velhas Guerras Sith **A Corporação Czerka, por meios não completamente legais, atenta para tomar o controle do Projeto de Restauração Telosiana. **Rainha Elsinoré den Tasia herda o trono planetário de Grizmallt, que patrocina o explorador Kwilaan, que decobre Naboo.The New Essential Chronology'' **Os Distúrbios Kanz, que começaram cerca de duas décadas antes do fim das Velhas Guerras Sith, continuam por aproximadamente três séculos. *3.946 ABY **Dezesseis planetas governados pelos droides GO-TOs se separam da República Galáctica para formar o território independente 400100500260026. **A República, debaixo da direção do Supremo Chanceler Cressa, retoma o território independente 400100500260026. *c. 3.900 ABY **Exploradores de Grizmallt colonizam o planeta Naboo. *3.792 ABY **O droide astromecânico T7-O1 é construído. *c. 3.781 ABY **Eison Gynt morre em Coruscant.Timeline 7: Peace for the Republic?'' *3.704 ABY **Freia Kallea conecta com o Spur de Celanon em Serenno com o Caminho Morelliano em Telos IV. *3.701 ABY **A nave de exploração chamada Esperança foi prejudicada no acidente no planeta remoto Nuvar. O acidente ocorreu enquanto o piloto, Freia Kallea, estava tentando encontrar uma rota que "abrangeria toda a Galáxia. *3.700 ABY **O caminho Hydian é descoberto por Freia Kallea. **Ord Mantell começa a servir como um posto de comércio nas regiões em que abrangia. *3.681 ABY **O ressurgente Império Sith debaixo do comando do Imperador Sith retorna das regiões desconhecidas. A Armada Imperial ataca a estação espacial da República Galáctica em órbita no planeta Korriban, retomando o planeta natal Sith e começando a Grande Guerra Galáctica. *3.671 ABY **Batalha de Bothawui. *3.670 ABY **Fim dos Distúrbios Kanz. **Os Jedi libertam os Lorrdianos do controle Argazdan. *3.667 ABY **Inteligência Imperial patrocina um gladiador mandaloriano nas arenas de Geonosis, com a intenção de unir a sociedade mandaloriana e os Sith. **Através da manipulação Imperial, é dado o título antigo de Mandalore para o gladiador, por animar o público na arena geonosiana. *3.661 ABY **O exército mandaloriano estabelece uma aliança com os Sith, bloqueando a rota principal de comércio da República. *3.660 ABY **Triunfando onde os Jedi fracassaram, um complô de contrabando rompe o bloqueio mandaloriano e re-estabelece a rota comercial da República. *3.659 ABY **O herói da República e a contrabandista Mirialana Hylo Visz, são considerados mortos após um atentado de atraiçoar os Hutts. *3.653 ABY **O Saque de Coruscant pelo Império Sith ocorre, seguido de alguns dias depois, a assinatura do Tratado de Coruscant, dando um fim na Guerra Civil Galáctica, e começando a Guerra Fria.How does Star Wars: The Old Republic relate to Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic? *3.642 ABY **A Guerra Fria tem seu fim. **A Segunda Grande Guerra Galáctica começa. *3.522 ABY **Darth Desolous nasce. *3.500 ABY **A raça Iktotchi é descoberta pela República Galáctica. **Uma expansão no Templo Jedi de Coruscant é feita. *3.350 ABY **A Centralidade é fundada, como um território independente. *3.100 ABY **O Consórcio Hapes fecha suas fronteiras com o resto da Galáxia. *c. 3.053 ABY **Vandelhelm é descoberta pela República. *3.017 ABY **Os Conflitos Alsakan terminam no Décimo Sétimo Conflito de Alsakan. *3.000 ABY **Socorro é colonizada pelos colonizadores de Corellia. **A Guerra das Tribos Gungan começa.Star Wars: Galactic BattlegroundsThe Essential Atlas **Os Gungans são unificados pelo Chefe Gallo. **Chefe Rogoe morre. **Construção do Otoh Gunga. *2.996 ABY **Saalo Morn falha em se tornar um Cavaleiro Jedi e pende para o lado sombrio da Força. *2.992 ABY **O planeta Dathomir deixa o Império Paecian. *2.989 ABY **O Sayings, um manuscrito atrisiano escrito por Uueg Tching, é armazenado na Livraria Imperial e Histórica Atrisiana. *c. 2.979 ABY **Jabiim se junta à República Galáctica. *2.700 ABY **A cidade Kala'din em Ryloth entra em colapso. *2.519 ABY **Uma expansão no Templo Jedi em Coruscant é feita, dando espaço aos Arquivos Jedi. *2.367 ABY **O festival anual Festival Priole Danna começa. *2.320 ABY **Taanab é colonizada como um posto avançado agricultural. *c.2.200 ABY **Começo da construção da pintura Saffa. *2.032 ABY **Os Koorivars são banidos de Koorivar por ser uma espécie perigosa. *2.022 ABY **Durge nasce. *2.000 ABY **O Mestre Jedi Phanius foge da ordem do Holocron roubado. **O departamento da Ordem Jedi de Phanius e seus seguidores se torna o Quarto Grande Cisma. **Phanius toma como seu nome Darth Ruin e começa o Novo Império Sith. **Darth Ruin é traído e morto por seus seguidores. **As Novas Guerras Sith tem seu começo. Aparições *''Timeline 2: The Mandalorian Blockade is Broken'' *''Timeline 3: The Return of the Mandalorians'' *''Timeline 4: The Empire Changes Strategy'' *''Timeline 5: The Battle of Bothawui'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire '' *''Timeline 7: Peace for the Republic?'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Deceived (trailer cinematográfico)'' *''Hope (trailer cinematográfico)'' *''Return (trailer cinematográfico)'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Annihilation'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Threat of Peace'' }} Notas e referências ---- Categoria:Anos no Período Entre-Guerras Sith Categoria:Períodos de Tempo